Rules
=Rules= :Welcome to ''Warriors Into the Wild Wiki! We are a wiki solely dedicated to Erin Hunter's Warrior Cats roleplay. If your new read the rules stated below, for it is our Warrior Code. If you have any further questions please direct all questions to the Staff of this wiki. General Rules #We are a happy community, so the staff ask that all members treat each as they would want to be treated. You wouldn't want to be bullied or yelled at so please don't do that to others. #Personal attacks and harassment are strictly against the rules. There are minors on this wiki and asking for personal information is crossing the line. If you are seen harassing them for their personal information you will be banned permanently. #Any user that joins must contribute to this wiki in some way, we aren't a free website host that just allows users to run around and do as they please. If you are found just hanging around to vandalize or anything of the like you will be banned. #Stealing is strictly prohibited, the users on this wiki work hard to come up with the ideas for their characters and Clans, stealing is not the way to go. If you are caught stealing characters or plots you will be banned permanently. #Fighting another user is not allowed. If you have a problem with another user, please do NOT bring that problem here. We like to remain drama-free. This is the way of our Warrior Code and every user must follow them. If you do not follow them you will be given up to three warnings then banned permanently. NOT Policy #Personal essays and character blogs are allowed, however we have an essay policy users need to follow otherwise you blog/essay will be deleted immediately. All essays should not reveal personal information, as said in the section above there are minors here and most of their parents are not okay with someone they've never met being on their social media so don't ask for it. Any blogs/essays should be up to or more than seven sentences, a few sentences doesn't make a blog/essay and its waste of space. Check for grammatical errors, its very frustrating and hard to read something that is grammatically incorrect, so please try and check your spellings and such before posting it. #We do NOT advertise here, that's what Community Wiki's Spotlight is for. #We do NOT allow canon characters here. If you intend to roleplay as a canon character with the same name from the series, spice it up. Change their history and family because it will be removed by any user that sees that they're the same as a canon character. Image Use :Image use is a big deal for the wiki so the following rules should be followed. #There is no a limit to how many images can be put on a userpage but do not go overboard with it. Images uploaded for the purpose of being used on a userpage should be uploaded as Username.personal.extension, this way there is no confusion about if its suppose to be on a character's page. Any unused images will be deleted by a certain period of time, we try to go for at least a month. So if you uploaded an image and it is not being used a month after the upload it will be deleted. #Project:Character Art should use a naming convention when uploading, Catname.rank.png. An example would be Minnowstar.queen.png. See Project:Character Art for more. #When uploading a character's art, the user should upload a new version of the same file instead of making anew file every time. If this is done, just let an admin know which file and they will delete it or you can label it with the delete template. #When using a life image for your roleplay character, we ask that the image is not stolen, do not claim an image taken by someone else as yours. That is stealing. Characters Pages Policy :Warriors Into the Wild is a fun wiki but there are a few rules for your characters that need to be followed. #We ask that all characters pages are made before they enter roleplay, if the page isn't made when they enter roleplay, a warning will be given to the user and the post deleted. #All characters pages must have the Project:Characters page format, this is so that the pages are organized neatly and don't see messy. #All characters on this wiki go by realism, not genetically but by appearance. So if you can't find a life image for the way your cat is appeared to look then the appearance for them is not allowed as we go by a realism appearance on pelt and eye colors. #Do NOT claim someone else's cat as your own or copy their information into your character's information. Both are strictly prohibited. #Do NOT kill off someone else's character without permission. #Do NOT claim someone else's character as your character's mate or parent. Category:Browse Category:Important Pages